One Direction Imagines
by Richele-xo
Summary: One Direction Imagines


Imagine coming home after a long day at work to find Niall rummaging through your pantry and fridge looking for food. You stand in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame waiting for him to realize you were there. When he finally looks over, you raise your eyebrows at him. "What?" he replies sheepishly while walking over to you, "I was hungry," he says as he wraps his arms around your waist, bringing your bodies together and joining your lips with his. After a couple of minutes you pull back and whisper against his lips while smirking, "Still hungry?" he acts thoughtful for a second before replying "Not anymore," then brings his lips back to yours in a passionate kiss.

Imagine you and Liam are lying on the couch watching a Friends marathon; you're lying against him while he plays with your hair. The theme song comes on and he starts singing it softly in your ear 'I'll be there for you'. He then turns your face to him so you're looking at him properly. "I really do mean it you know?" he says softly to you. "Mean what?" You ask looking at him confused, "I'll always be there for you, no matter what, you'll always be my baby," you already have the biggest smile on your face when he said that, but he made your smile even bigger by saying those magical 3 words, "I love you," You don't know what to say, but it seems you don't need to say anything just yet as he joins your lips together in a sweet kiss. As you pull back from his lips reluctantly, you whisper to him while looking into his deep brown eyes, "I love you, too"

Imagine you've been dating Liam for a year and a half and he's taking you on a date to celebrate but he won't tell you where you're going, he just tells you to dress casually. He picks you up at 5:00pm at your apartment, you ask where he's taking you but he still won't tell you. A part of you tells you that you should expect this by now and to stop asking, but the other part wants to know where he's taking you and why he looks so happy, but nervous. You ask him a couple more times where he's taking you on the way there, but he's determined not to tell you. At least he didn't blindfold me like last time, you think to yourself. Finally the car rolls to a stop and you realize he's brought you to the park where you two first met. A smile creeps onto your face when you realize that you two are the only people around, and he's taken the effort to hang fairy lights through the trees for your date. He hops out of the car and comes around your side and opens the door for you. After you've finished the picnic he packed for you, you lie down together and stargaze, just as you did when you first met him. "Y/N," He says softly after a few minutes of silence, "Yes?" He's a bit fidgety and sits up, bringing you up with him, "We've been dating for a while now, and I think you're the most amazing person I have ever met. I'm so lucky to have you, and I know I don't deserve you which is why I treasure you so much. I never want to be without you, and I love you so much, I love you more than I can say, more than I can even comprehend. I've realized that I don't want to spend a minute without you; I want to be with you forever. Y/N, will you marry me?" he finishes while pulling out a small box which held the most beautiful engagement ring you'd ever seen. "Oh my gosh, yes, of course!" You squeal before jumping into his arms and connecting your lips with his.

Imagine going to the beach with Harry in the early hours of the morning, so no one's around. You two are just walking along the sand, hand in hand, before Harry suddenly yanks on your arm, pushing you into the ice cold water while you're fully dressed. "HARRY!" You scream after you regain your voice from the shock of the water. He's already half way down the beach, but when he turns to look at you, he collapses into a fit of giggles. "You are SO going to pay for this!" You scream at him as you chase him down the beach. He manages to stand up and start wobbling away from you, as you reach him; it's easy to push him into the waves due to his lack of balance. "Karma's a bitch," you say, giving him a wink. Unexpectedly, he grabs onto your ankle, making you fall into the water. You land right next to him but quickly jump up and run towards the sand. You can hear him splashing in the water behind you, trying to get up again. You then feel him tackle you onto the sand, and he hovers over you, "what are you going to do now Y/N, nowhere to run to now," he says chuckling slightly. You look up into his green eyes which are laughing with mischief. "What are you going to do to me?" You ask warily. His features soften as his face comes closer to yours, your lips only centimetres apart, you can feel his warm breath against your lips, driving you crazy every second that his lips aren't on yours. You quickly lift your head up slightly to finally join your lips. As you pull apart, you're both breathing slightly heavier, "I love you, Y/N," He says to you, his voice and eyes conveying just how true his words are, "I love you too, Harry," You reply before, joining your lips once more.

Imagine you've just moved to Ireland for a change of scenery, you exit the airport and have absolutely no idea where you're going. You're looking down at the map you'd gotten and suddenly bump into someone, "oh, sorry! I should really look where I'm going!" You apologize as you look up to the person you bumped into, who turned out to be a very attractive blonde guy with mesmerizing blue eyes. "S'alright, I should be the one apologizing, I shoulda been looking where I was going." He said with a strong Irish accent and a crooked smile. You almost swooned on the spot. "No it's fine," you say with a slight smile, "I like your accent," he said, his smile getting bigger, "Thanks, I've just moved her from Australia," You say back, "Ah, I see, if you need a tour guide, I'm not doing anything," he smiled at you, "Niall by the way, Niall Horan" Damn, you think, hot name to go with a hot boy. "Y/N," You smile back, "And I might take you up on that offer of tour guide. I'm just going to get completely lost here!" After showing you around the small town that is Mullingar, Ireland, Niall took you to a small cafe overlooking a park, he insisted on paying for you, no matter how much you argued. He then took you for a walk around the park. "I just want to thank you for today, Y/N" He says to you sweetly, looking into your eyes as he does so, "I should be the one thanking you, you saved me from getting lost," You answer, he chuckles slightly at your response, which draws a small smile onto your face, "I'm glad I ran into you today," he says to you truthfully, "and I usually don't do this with girls I've just met, but you're different, I knew it from the moment I laid my eyes on you," Just as you were about to ask 'do what?' he lifted your chin up to join your lips together. It was the sweetest kiss you'd ever had, and it ended too soon. Niall was blushing slightly as he looked at you, "Sorry if that was too straightforward, but I had the urge to do that since the moment I first saw you this morning," You smile slightly at how cute he was being before saying "It was completely fine," before kissing him again, and you could feel him smiling against your lips, as you knew he could feel you smiling against his.

Imagine coming home from a day out with friends to find Harry half naked on your couch. It's not like you're not used to finding him there, but usually he's dressed when he knows you're going to be home. "hey.." you say, your voice catching a bit as you look up and down his toned body, "Oh, hey babe," He replies, smirking a little as he notices you're checking him out. "Ho-how was your day?" You ask, trying to make your voice sound as normal as possible. "Good," he answer, his smirk growing the more hot and bothered you get, "how was yours?" He asks, getting off the lounge and towards you, "yeah, it was good" you swallow as he comes closer to you and bite your lip to stop pouncing on him right then and there. As he comes closer to you, his abs become more defined and you can feel your cheeks reddening at the thoughts going through your mind. You abruptly start walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water, leaving Harry in your wake chuckling slightly to himself. You don't hear him sneak up behind you, but you feel him. You feel his cool hands move the hair off your neck, and feel his warm breath against his neck as he says "I missed you today, I had nothing to do," he knew this was driving you mad. The effect of his hot breath on your skin and the little kisses he planted on your neck was driving you crazy. You quickly turn around so that you're facing him and crush your lips against his. Deepening the kiss, and then abruptly pulling away, making him want more. You lean in to kiss him again, however your lips never met his and you sauntered off towards the bedroom, leaving him leaning against the kitchen sink wanting more.

Imagine Zayn singing 'Let Me Love You' by Mario as he carries you through the hotel room door on your honeymoon. He lays you down on the bed and kisses you slowly and passionately before he slowly takes off your dress. You wake up the next morning next to Zayn under the covers, your legs are entwined with his and your breathing is matched perfectly. You watch your new husband sleeping as his eyelids flutter while he dreams and a small smile appears on his lips. You can't help but wish it's you he's dreaming about before you gently kiss his lips to wake him up. "Good morning sleepy head," You say, smirking a little as he looks around trying to figure out where he is. He finally realizes where you two are and a smile instantly comes onto his face, "Good morning beautiful," You smile shyly up at him, you'll never get used to his compliments. "I had fun last night," he winks at you, making you giggle. He kisses your neck before whispering in your ear, "Want to recreate some of the fun we had last night?" You two don't leave the hotel room at all that day, or the rest of the time you're there.

Imagine being best friends with Louis since you were little, and you've had feelings for him for a while now, but didn't want to say anything in fear of him not feeling the same way. You're at his house on the weekend and you're baking a cake together, "Hey, Y/N!" You hear as you're mixing the ingredients in the bowl. You turn to look at him and you catch a glimpse of his mischievous smile before you get a face full of flour. You stand there, rooted to the spot, jaw dropped and eyes wide before you hear Louis say from right behind you, "Close your mouth, Love, you'll catch flies." He then starts laughing hysterically as you turn around to look at him. You wipe some of the excess flour off your face onto your hand, then onto his cheek, running away after you did so, nearly falling over due to the fit of giggles taking over your body. "You are SO going to pay for that, Y/N!" You hear Louis yell as he chases after you and you can't help but laugh even more. You can hear him coming up behind you, but you can't seem to make your legs go any faster, you feel his strong arms wrap around your waist, stopping you from going anywhere. His arms holding your body close to his brings butterflies into your stomach. All of a sudden he turns you around so he can see your face and you can't help but notice the little space left between your bodies that you so desperately wish wasn't there. He had a little twinkle in his eye when he put a dot of flour onto your nose, before bringing your body closer to his so that the only space between you, was between your lips. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, and I'm sorry in advance, but I can't resist you right now," he whispers against your lips because connecting them in a passionate kiss.

Imagine having a movie day with Niall at his house. You're playing with the blonde hair at the nape of his neck while he runs his fingers through your long blonde hair. People always said you were the picture perfect couple, both with blonde hair and magnificent blue eyes. You've been dating for five months today, and you thought to celebrate and spend the day together. "Y/N," he says quietly, his voice a little husky from lack of use. "Mm," you hum in response. He falters for a second before replying with a bashful, "Nothing, it doesn't matter." You turn to look him in the eyes and say, "No, what is it, you can tell me" while offering him a small smile. "Well, I don't really know how to say it," he says shyly and slowly. You poke him in the ribs and give him a quick peck on the lips before saying, "Come on, just say it, you can tell me anything," He looks you in the eyes, his blue orbs showing a variety of emotions, "I, I think I love you, Y/N." He says slowly, unsure of how you'll react. A small smile comes onto your face, "You think?" you tease him. He lets out a small chuckle before joining his lips with yours. He pulls back after a minute and corrects himself, "I know I love you," His words bring a smile to your face as you whisper against his lips, "I know I love you too," before attaching your lips to his.

Imagine you've been dating Louis for a year and a half, and you're having your first fight with him. You don't even know why you're fighting, but it's not a small fight. You've been on edge all week because of work and your studies and you've obviously not been the best girlfriend, and everything that he's been doing has been...annoying you, to put it nicely. "You've been getting angry at me for no reason at all for the past week! And I'm sick of it Y/N!" Louis shouts angrily at you his face turning red. "Well I'm sorry that I'm actually DOING something with my life and studying WHILST I have a job!" You angrily shout back. How dare he get angry at you when he knows how stressed you've been! He opens his mouth to yell something back at you, but you're sick of it. You feel tears spring to your eyes and you walk away to the bedroom you two share and grab a suitcase out of the cupboard and start filling it with all your belongings. You feel the tears streaming down your face and you can't help but let out a few strangled sobs. You can hear Louis walk up behind you and you wipe away the tears as best you can and try your best to stop the noises escaping your lips. "Hey," he says softly, wrapping his arms around your waist. You fight him at first but his strong arms won't let you go. You eventually run out of energy and give up, leaning you weight against his body. He turns you around in his arms and you bury your face in his chest. "I-I'm S-sorry, Lou," you hiccup through the tears still escaping your eyes. "Shh, it's okay baby," You stand there in each other's embrace for a few minutes longer until your tears subside. "I thought you hated me after what I said. I don't mean it you know," You tell him quietly, while looking at your feet. "Hey," he says softly while lifting your chin up with his finger, "I could never hate you, ever. No matter what you said, I'll always love you, and I'm never going to let you go. I love you Caitlin." What he says brings a small smile to your face and you reach up on your tip toes to give him a kiss. "I love you too, Lou."

Imagine Niall taking you two on your first date, and he goes all out. He takes you to a fancy restaurant and pays the whole bill. He then takes you out for desert, only the best for his princess. In the car ride home, you play truth or dare, finding out all the little things you didn't know about each other. When he pulls up to your driveway, you both don't want to say goodbye. You're still sitting in the car playing truth or dare before you absolutely have to go inside. He walks you up to your door, and looks into your eyes. "I had a really great time tonight, Y/N," He says softly, his voice sending shivers down your spine. "Me too, thank you for everything," You whisper back, your voice just loud enough for him to hear you. "This is probably going to sound extremely cheesy, but we should do it again sometime." This remark makes a small giggle escape your lips before you stand on your tip toes to give him a kiss. Your actions take him by surprise, but he quickly wraps he arms around your waist as yours go around his neck, deepening the kiss in the process. You both pull back and try to catch your breath. "Yes, yes we should do this again sometime," You finally reply to him, causing a small smile to appear on his face as well as yours before he gives you one last kiss and walks to his car.

Imagine eating lunch with Louis in your brand new apartment. You two had just finished unpacking all your stuff and thought you deserved a break. You were making ham and cheese toasties. "Lou, can you please pass me the ham?" You ask nicely, still facing the bench, your back turned to him. "Sure thing, Y/N," he says, you think you can detect the slight sound of a smirk in his voice, but you don't think anything of it. "Here you go," He says, tapping you on the shoulder so you'll turn around, and you get a face full of ham. "LOUIS TOMLINSON!" You yell at the top of your lungs, but you can't help but let a small smile come onto your face. You can hear Louis laughing as he runs away from you, so as quietly as you can you get the whipped cream out of the fridge and hide it behind your back as you run after him. "Louis!" You yell out, trying to coax him out to you. You finally find him in your bedroom. His back is to you so he doesn't see you come in, you take the lid off the can as quietly as you can, and then stand on your tip toes and put a swirl of whipped cream atop his soft brown locks. He twists around so quickly and grabs the can out of your hand before you even know what's happening. He has a twinkle in his eye as he takes a step towards you and you take one back, he keeps doing this until the back of your knees hit the bed behind you making you fall onto it. Louis hovers over you, holding your hands captive above your head. He then leans his head down towards your lips, getting so close you can feel his lips moving against yours as he speaks, "You really shouldn't have done that, Y/N," He then joins your lips properly in a passionate kiss, making you forget about everything that had just occurred, which was probably his goal, as his hand slid up your shirt, bringing the hem up as he did, and then squirting the cold whipped cream all over your stomach before pulling away from your lips, leaving you breathless and panting. He then starts kissing down your neck and then goes to your stomach and licks and sucks all the whipped cream off of your stomach. He then kissed back up your body before joining your lips together once more, as you deepen the kiss, you flip your positions so you are now straddling Louis. You snatch the can of whipped cream out of his hand before whispering in his ear, "I think we can use this tonight, yeah?" "Why wait until tonight, love?" He whispers back seductively before kissing you once again.

Imagine waking up next to Zayn on the day of your birthday. When you wake up, you see that Zayn is already awake, softly singing 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars, leaving small kisses on the back of your neck in between words. You turn over in his arms so he knows you're awake. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, just the way you are," Zayn sings softly to you as you stare into his beautiful brown eyes. "Good morning beautiful, happy birthday," he says to you, a small smile on his face before he gives you a sweet kiss. "Morning baby," you answer back after his lips leave yours. After a few birthday cuddles and kisses, Zayn gets up to make you breakfast. You have a quick shower and on your way to the bedroom to get dressed, you walk past Zayn in the kitchen and you can't help but stop and watch him as he makes your breakfast. He's shirtless as he does it, which makes it more enjoyable for you as you see the taught muscles in his back flexing and moving as he moves his arms. He turns around to face you, obviously sensing someone was looking at him. As soon as he sees you with just your towel on, his eyes become filled with lust and need. "Hey," you say to him, unsure what to do as you looks your body up and down, "Come here," was his reply, it comes out husky and sexy. When you reach him, he cradles your face with his hands and gives you a knee wobbling kiss. "I love you, Y/N," Zayn says to you as he pulls away from your lips and stares into your eyes, "I love you so much, and I'm so lucky to have you," His words bring the biggest smile onto your face as you say, "I love you too, Zayn. I'm the one lucky to have a boyfriend as amazing as you." You reply as you reach onto your tip toes to give him a lingering kiss.

Imagine going on a road trip with Harry. You two hadn't decided where to go, you were just driving along the straight roads and when there was a turn, you'd take turn shouting out either, 'right', 'left' or, 'keep going straight'. You two sat in the car, driving along the deserted dirt road and singing along to all the songs that came on at the top of your lungs. You'd only been in the car for an hour and half, and it was the most fun you've ever had. You'd never laughed so much in your life; Harry kept telling you lame jokes just so he could hear your musical laugh that he loved so much. After a few more hours of driving, it started to get dark. You'd agreed that if a motel wasn't around, you'd either drive through the night, or just crash in the backseat of the car. As the sun started going over the horizon, you came across a meadow, just a big deserted block of land, nothing and no one on it. "Can we stop here for a little and watch the sunset?" You ask Harry as he slows the car down, doing as you requested. "Anything for you, Y/N," He says while looking into your eyes. You lean over to him and give him a sweet kiss before hopping out of the car and heading towards the empty field. Harry joins you a few seconds later, coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. You decide to open up the boot of the car and push the seats down to have a place to sit and watch the sky. As the sun is just going over the edge, Harry moves you face towards his and gives you a passionate kiss. You pull away after a few minutes and then lean back in and give him a small peck on the lips. You then lean into his side and he kisses your forehead. You lie in the back of the car for a few hours, your head on his chest so you can hear his heartbeat and his arm around you, pulling you as close as possible to him. You're just stargazing and talking about anything and everything, it's the perfect night in your opinion. "Make a wish," you say quietly as you see a shooting star. He turns your head towards his and gives you a long kiss. "I don't have to make a wish, I've got everything I want and need, right here." He says as he pulls away.


End file.
